Wrestling Match LAds
by AngelWife Resurected
Summary: Lads turn lovers in this wrestling fic.


June 16 would soon become one of Drake's most cherished memories. This is the day he met a new student at Brownsville College in psychology class. The first glimpse said it all. Drake said to himself "hmmmm. Nice looking guy". It was the very same year after a long battle of illnesses that Drake wakes up after a hospital visit and says "Im not crazy I have a hole in my heart".

After a 12 year relationship that should've never began, Drake and Jack become best friends. These two became like father and son. They were father son. Drake opened his eyes and told his family that he no longer mourned the loss of his earlier life he actually was very excited to begin his Real life. Not knowing if Jack had feelings for him Drake determined that he was not just his brother, he was in love with Jack. Hed often talk about him and brag about his smoking hot body as well as the enormous amount of tools he carried as a general contractor. Drake dreamed often of how much he missed Jack and when he woke up he knew that it was True Love.

After a few months they remained friends but Drake wanted something more. He had hoped to have wrestling matches almost daily. Afterall, Drake was a huge fan wrestling. Even from an early age he knew he wasn't like most boys. Once Dralke realized he didn't fancy women mych at all he knew that it was going to definitely be a man to tame his desires.

Today, while visiting my father, I told of this tale of a Tennis star whom Id met. This killed my father as he was not about to have his only son be with another male. The relationship developed at such a different high than ever before. the guys must have told the press about one of their outings because soon it became so forced it didn't feel right. That feeling came about 6 months before the guys decided to have a conversation about spirituality. What didn't the two lads ever do that the other wasn't number one priority in their lives.

Soon,

Visions of two lads romping an entire room from wall to wall, neither could speak they were breathing so heavy. When one would pin the weaker lad to the floor, it was only a matter of time before he had overturned the two of them. Sweat pouring down the face of the larger frame of the Stallion Jack and then dripping profusely in Drakes eyes. This caused Drake not to be able to see. Now, not only could neither one speak, one couldn't see now either. The Stallion never realized this because Drake was more precise with body contact and sense of pain and pleasure. Afterall, pain can be a fun topic to explore thought Drake. One of those dreams led to an over powering match of heavy wrestling. Again becoming rougher and rougher Jack was a larger buck. Drake fell back and landed flat, Jack hovering over him. Jack had usually been the one to over turn the pair and tonight was no different. He decided that wrestling wasn't any more fun and it was time to reach for the stars. Little did Jack know, but Drake had a few years experience as a professional wrestler. Tonight was different as Drake normally doesn't give in so quick however when he became drained and couldn't see he thought to himself "Lets see how he likes this trick". Both lads clothing had fallen to the floor and the biggest rush of adrenaline came over Jack as he had just pinned Drake the fastest time on record. When this happened Jack stood at attention saluting his match. Drake acted as if he didn't see this but he could definitely feel the hard body pressing on his back. This sent a shock of energy rushing through Drakes veins and the closer Jack came in touch the faster his heart beat. """"HOLY MOTHER OF THIS NIGHT" "A deep thrust of forces pinned his smaller frame and it pierced his back side. That was incredible he thought. I never believed I would be able to feel this dramatic energy force that still continued through his veins and nerves. Shaking profusely he was in no pain at all thought Jack. Then comes the next line.""You pierced my soul" said Drake to his partner. He didn't realize that Drake had been secretly preparing for this day to come for the last few months. The music that was playing had a good rhythm so Jack started getting in motion with it and Drake soon followed. Not long both lads were moving opposite one another creating a magical pin of the history.

After Jack reached his limit he stood up and began to turn around. This is when Drake came from behind him and said "Ok Stallion, you're Next"!

After such a long friendship these two became even closer bonded and forever the vowed to have a match morning and night.

Ok stallions this is one of my first stories and I welcome any edits or suggestions. More to follow soon. Just had to break the ice a bit.


End file.
